


The Three-Date Rule

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve have gone out a few times. This is date number three, and Darcy has expectations. (Sex. She expects sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three-Date Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



> Text fic for Katy! The fic that launched a thousand friendships! Okay, well, maybe three, but still. Best thing. 
> 
> Beta'd by nessismore. <3

Third date, Darcy thinks, smoothing down the front of her dress. In her head, this means sex sometime after dinner and she was ready, cute dress with a flare to the skirt and a sweetheart neckline, never mind the flirty bra and panties set she was finally able to wear. She looks in the mirror, fixing her lipstick and considers her chances of getting lucky. No matter what jokes Tony makes during movie night, Darcy knows Steve isn't as virginal as he pretends to be.  

She seen the looks he's given her. Eyes following the lines of her legs, curve of her hips. It's always easy to tell when he's going to kiss her, has been since that night on the balcony, when he watched her lips, painted the perfect red. Darcy's learned most of his tells, at least the ones pertaining to her. 

She doesn't want to leave Steve alone at the table for too long; it isn't polite. Besides, she knows he'll eat the whole ice cream sundae. Steve has a worse sweet tooth than she does. 

Desert is waiting for her when she returns, grinning at Steve's sheepish smile. He'd only eaten a quarter of it. "You saved me some!" Darcy teases, spooning up a bit of whip cream. She meets Steve's eyes, licking the cream off slowly. Steve's expression darkens. 

Score, Darcy thinks, idly enjoying her ice cream. She isn’t one to push, would rather read the signals being tossed her way, and if the way Steve’s watching her mouth is any indication, he'll be more than interested in following her to her room. For once, she's glad she opted for her own apartment instead of nabbing something in the tower with Jane. 

He walks her home, drapes his jacket over her bare shoulders. Darcy's not above being a little wily, wants to see if she’s sure this is the night, so licks her lips when his watching, slides her hand into his. Ever the gentleman, Steve stops at her door, leans in to kiss her goodnight, but Darcy is having none of that. She slips her hand behind her, opening the door smoothly. Steve loses footing, falling into her apartment before he can catch himself. 

From above, Darcy laughs, good natured and teasing, her smile open. Using his foot, Steve kicks the door shut and reaches for her with one hand. It's easy for him, even from his spot on the floor, to wrap an arm around her waist and tug her down with him. She fits comfortably against his body, even with her squirming and laughing. With a grin, Steve reaches for her ribs, going full force with a tickle attack. 

Darcy shrieks, and tries not to kick Steve anywhere too soft. She burrows her head in the crook of his neck, muffling her laughter with his shirt. Steve catches a squirming leg under the knee. It's only a short slide up before Steve's hand is on her bare thigh. He stops tickling her, Darcy's laughs fading off as she looks down at Steve, who's looking up at her unapologetically.  

"I didn't think Captain America played dirty," Darcy murmurs, as Steve's  hand makes a slow circle on her skin. He shrugs, a lazy grin on his face. 

"Captain America might not, but Steve Rogers does."

"Challenge accepted," Darcy answers, shimmying her hips slightly. She needs just a little more leverage to kiss him properly, so she settles for a press of lips against his neck. There's a spot just behind his ear that always gets the best reaction, and Darcy makes her way towards it, thankful for the last date where they had managed to not watch a movie. 

Steve's hand, the one not occupied moving its way up her thigh, is cupping Darcy's waist, fingers playing over the zipper of her dress. There's an awful lot of touching, Darcy thinks, while her own hands were unoccupied. Her fingers find the edge of Steve's pants, untucks the shirt there, finding warm skin. She traces the line of muscle leading up over his chest before laying her palm flat. 

Darcy finds the spot, licks his skin before nipping gently, relishing in the strangled noise Steve makes. His fingers tighten slightly on her waist, other hand sliding all the way up to cup her ass. It's unexpected, shocks Darcy enough to pull away, laugh at Steve's grin. 

"Not fair, Rogers."  

"I told you I played dirty," Steve laughs, hiking her leg up. "I think you need to come a little closer. I'd really like to kiss you."

"Like you need my permission," Darcy grouses, not actually complaining. She braces a hand on Steve's chest, lets the hand on her bottom push her up enough to reach his mouth. 

It starts with a simple press of lips, before Steve opens his mouth to her, lets Darcy lick her way inside. He tastes like chocolate from the ice cream, and she grins into the kiss. 

Steve's hand migrates back down her leg, gripping around the knee, while his other one sneaks up to cradle her head. It only takes a small movement before Steve is rolling them over, his hand protecting her from hitting her head on the floor. 

He fits between her legs, skirt hiked up around them. Darcy thinks this is grossly unfair, and worms her hands between their bodies, tugs on Steve's shirt. "Off," she demands, pushing it up to his shoulders. 

"Pushy," Steve grins, kissing her quickly before pulling away to pull his shirt over his head. There's a beat where he wonders if he should be embarrassed, Darcy looking at him with a predatory smirk on her face, but before he can get too self conscious, Darcy's got her hands running over his skin, nails scratching against the hair on his chest  

It's a distraction of the best kind, and Steve has to focus on the girl underneath him, soft and warm and perfect. He's painfully aware of the erection pressing against Darcy, just a few layers of clothing all that stands between them. "Darcy," he says, in between kisses. 

"Hmmm?" Darcy's mouth is busy, speaking seems like a waste of energy when she could be licking Steve's perfect form. 

"We. Are. Not. Having sex. For the first time. On your floor."  He finally manages to pull away enough to look down at her, chuckling at the vaguely pouty look on her face. 

"The couch is right there!"

"Darcy." Steve looks stern for half a moment before Darcy face makes him laugh again. "I know you have a bed somewhere in here."

Pointing somewhere over her head, Steve sees a door off to the side. "Come on, I'll even carry you."

"Score!" Darcy exclaims, even as she pouts at Steve's sudden movement. The warm weight on her is gone and with her skirt pushed up, she's suddenly cold. Steve is there, though, leaning over her, ready to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to bed. 

She's held bridal style, and kicks her feet playfully on the short walk down the hall. Her room is a mess, but Darcy doesn't care much. She's too focused with getting Steve into bed with her. 

He doesn't drop her on the bed. Instead, Steve sits with Darcy in his lap, hand sliding up her back, as he mouth looks for hers again. Fingers dance along Steve's arms, tangling in short hair at the back of his neck. 

He reaches for the zipper of her dress, easing it down slowly. The top of her dress falls off her shoulders, revealing the pale skin of Darcy's chest. Her bra barely holds her breasts, spilling over, much to Steve's delight. His eyes are on her chest, and Darcy grins, reaching back with one hand to unhook her bra. 

"You have to teach me that," Steve mutters, unable to look away from her full breasts. He reaches, hesitates for a moment, glancing up to meet her eyes. 

"You can touch me, Steve," she says gently. "God, please do."

Slowly, Steve reaches out and cups her breasts, a welcome weight in his hands. He runs his thumbs across them, watches her nipple pebble. Leaning forward, Steve catches a nipple in his mouth, runs his tongue along the sensitive skin. Darcy arches like a cat, pushing her breasts out. She whimpers as he goes from one to the other, lavishing attention equally. 

Darcy's impatient, wants to be able to touch. She pushes at Steve's shoulders, until he's laying back on the bed. She shifts so she's straddling him, dress bunched up around her waist. He's still in his khakis, much to Darcy's disappointment. Still, it's easy for her to get the button undone, a hint that she wants him undressed. 

As unhappy to be removed from her breasts as he is, Steve still goes down willingly. Darcy's half dressed above him, and already looks thoroughly debauched. He wonders how she'll look when they're finished. The thought makes his cheeks pink, and he smiles at Darcy's giggle. It's not possible for him to get undressed with Darcy on top of him, though, so he carefully lifts her, and places her next to him on the bed, enough room for him to kick off his pants, shucking his boxers at the same time. 

Darcy uses the time to shimmy out of her dress, hook her fingers on the band of her panties, and pull them down. She's aware of Steve watching her, even has his own clothing comes off. "Next time, I want you to undress me." And then they're both naked, and just looking at each other. 

Steve moves first, flipping her onto the bed with a growl, hands running over her skin, down her hips, along a leg, curving into her thigh. She shivers at his touch, opens her legs and lets his fingers slowly work their way to her center. 

"You're good at this." Darcy's hips buck as Steve finds her clit, flicking at it softly. He rubs slow and steady, a buildup, rather than a race. 

"Surprised?" he asks, pressing a kiss on the inside of her thigh.

"Pleased."

Steve chuckles and focuses on what he's doing, never mind that he's so hard he's aching. Darcy can feel his erection against her leg, and while she really wants to give him the best blow job of his life, she's much too distracted by the way he presses two fingers inside of her, slowly fucking her with them. "Jesus, Steve," she gasps, arching towards him.

Leaning forward, Steve replaces his fingers on her clit with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth, while his fingers keep up a steady pace. Darcy mewls underneath him, fingers curling in his hair, tightening as she grows closer. He takes his cues from her, sucking harder, fingers twisting and them she's coming undone around him.

Slowly, Steve eases his fingers out of her, runs his hands along her legs until she's done shaking, kisses his way up her stomach, between her breasts, along her collarbone, before catching her mouth. He kisses her lazily, lets her set the pace, and when she pulls back, just grins down at her. "Still pleased?" he asks.

Darcy stretches, and grins. "You have no idea. Better than I expected." Her hands drift down his back, along the curve of his ass to slide up the length of his cock. "And we're not even done yet," she laughs. 

"Um. Condoms?" Steve asks, glancing around her room. 

Leaning, Darcy gives Steve the perfect view of her ass, as she grabs a strip of condoms from her bedside drawer. She rips open the package and reaches for his cock, slowly rolling it over him, enjoy the hiss that Steve makes. 

She wraps her legs around Steve's waist, and guides him to her entrance. Darcy thinks about double checking that he's okay with this, but the way he's looking down at her, like she's all he's ever wanted, is enough for her to be sure. 

Slowly, he pushes inside her, filling her. Darcy can't help but compare him to every guy ever. Steve wins, hands down. She thinks she says that out loud, if Steve's strained laugh is any indication. "Thanks, Darce," he manages to say, leaning forward to kiss her. "Can I move now?" His cock is deep inside her, stretching, paused to give her time to adjust.

"Fuck. Yes."

He starts slowly, small movements as he finds their stride. Her legs are around his waist, but Steve wants more range, lifts her leg up over his shoulders, thrusts deep inside her. Darcy's head tilts back, groaning with each movement, arching her hips up to meet him.

Each thrust of his hips pushes him a little deeper, causes him to move a little faster. His fingers reach down to find Darcy's clit, with the hopes of bringing her to a second orgasm. She's already close, on edge since the first one, Steve's cock filling her, the angle exactly what she likes. 

Steve watches her face as she's pushed over, tightening around his cock, hips arching up off the bed. She screams a little, his name on the tip of her tongue, and it's enough to pull him closer, hips jerking as he loses rhythm, stuttering out as he spills himself into the thin shield between them. 

They're both breathing heavily as he eases her leg down, rubbing the muscles in her thigh. Slowly, he pulls out, holding the condom in place, before slipping out of it and tying it off. There's a trash can near Darcy's bed, and he takes the tissue she hands him, wraps it up, and tosses it away. He knows that he should go clean up, but that can wait. Instead, Steve drops down into bed with her, pulls Darcy against him, and let's her snuggle into his chest. 

"Before you can make a joke," Steve says, kissing the top of her head, "Yes, Captain America likes to cuddle after sex."

Darcy giggles, rubs her nose against his chest. "I'm more interested in what Steve Rogers likes, after fucking me into the mattress."

He pinches her for the crass words, even while laughing. "Steve Rogers likes to cuddle, too."

Darcy laughs, swats at his hands. "Do something useful with those, and rub my back. Though, I suppose we should clean up before bed." Her head peaks up, "You are going to stay, right?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Steve's rubbing her back, long strokes that go from one end of her spine to the other. It's enough to put her to sleep, but Darcy shakes the feeling from her head, leans up to kiss him, and then tugs him off to the bathroom. 

They clean up quickly, Darcy shivering slightly as the sweat on her body cools. Steve waits for her to climb into bed, curling up along her side. Darcy's head is on his chest, his hand rubbing her back, and the blanket's pulled up to her ears. She's warm and comfortable, and this is the best ending to a third date that she's ever had. 

"Okay," she says, "who told you about the third date thing."

"Well," Steve answers, "Barton might have warned me. And Stark sent me some emails." He presses another kiss to the crown of her head, "I kind of like this ‘third date’ thing. I've been thinking about this since the first time I walked into the lab and saw you, helping Jane."

"Really?" Darcy perks her head up, giving Steve a brilliant grin. "I'm not going to lie. I've been wondering what you look like naked for ages. Better than I guessed. And this part isn't bad either." She kisses him slowly, drawing it out as long as she can. "Will you still respect me in the morning?" 

Steve snorts, "I'll even make you breakfast."

"That's it. You're never allowed to leave."


End file.
